Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a gel filled deformable cushion and gel composition contained therein. Of great importance is that the invention relates to an ultra low density gel filled cushion which provides the user with an extremely low weight cushion which may be easily transported and/or manipulated by the user. In particular, this invention pertains to a deformable low density gel composition for use in a system undergoing force loading. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a gel composition for insert within a flexible cushion where the gel composition is formed of a plasticizer composition having a plurality of particulates dispersed therein. More in particular, this invention relates to a deformable low density gel composition defining a plasticizer composition in combination with substantially spherically contoured particulates dispersed therein forming a thixotropic type composition where a high viscosity is maintained under low shear conditions and a lowered viscosity under high shear. Still further, this invention directs itself to a deformable low density gel composition including both a plasticizer composition and a plurality of particulates with the particulates having a density less than the density of the plasticizer composition. Still further, this invention pertains to a low density gel composition that utilizes alkyl phthalate compositions as a plasticizer. Additionally, this invention relates to a deformable low density gel composition including a plurality of microsphere particulates dispersed within a plasticizer composition where the microsphere particulates have a diameter greater than 400 microns. Further, this invention directs itself to a fluid cushion which is deformable upon contiguous contact by a user's body and includes a deformable gel like composition therein which has a memory for reinstituting the original shape of the outer contour of the fluid cushion when relieved of a user's force loading. Additionally, this invention relates to a fluid cushion which includes a contained composition which is less flammable than commonly used mineral oils and which is of low weight, decreasing shipping weight costs.